Kuzzle
Kuzzle is an elderly Koopa Troopa encountered during the events of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. He enjoys doing puzzles, to which his name is a reference, substituting the "p" for a "K", to reflect his species. He has a red shell and unlike other Koopas, blue skin. Kuzzle says that he never cared about his looks, only his mind and prides himself on being able to quickly solve puzzles. Kuzzle is a Star Sage, but unlike the other two, interacting with him is optional, as his Star Cure had been stolen by Bowser some time before the events of the game. If he is spoken to, Kuzzle will tell Mario and Luigi about how Bowser barged into his house in a rage one day, but Kuzzle's attempts to placate him with a puzzle just angered him more and he trashed the house before leaving with the Star Cure. Some time after that, Kuzzle inadvertently turned all his furniture into puzzles, and the Puzzle Sacks the pieces were held in scattered across Plack Beach, where his house is located. Mario and Luigi go find the Puzzle Sacks, receiving one of every type of bean after finding each of them and placing them together. If all of the furniture is put together, the Mario Bros. will receive 10 of each type of bean in original game and five of each type of bean in the remake. He shares the same role in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, although he also plays a role in Bowser Jr.'s Journey. In it, he takes in Iggy Koopa (who was left amnesiac thanks to the BFF knocking him off a cliff earlier with the intent of killing him), mistaking him for his long lost grandson Charlie. After Iggy is cured of his amnesia, Kuzzle sees Kaley fly past and reveals that he has a lot of grandchildren, thinking Kaley is one of them. Quotes *"You're what? Oh. Me. I'm Kuzzle." *"Ooooh! You did it! She's done!" *"Oh, got yourself a puzzle, eh? How’s about I hang onto that. You tots feel the urge to jump into that puzzle right away? You can also retry ones you've already solved, of course. It's a challenge, tryin' to solve them puzzles quick as you can. Me, in my heyday, I'd always get a perfect score of 100." *"Yep... Hip..." *"Anytime you feel like puzzlin', you tots just come on over." *"What's goin' on here, Charlie?" *"They what? Lessee. Hey, tots! How do ya know young Charlie here?" *"What now? Oh, this is a certified pickle." *"What say we head to my shack and have ourselves a good old-fashioned blab session?" *"Y'see, just the other day, I moseyed my way over to the beach for some sunnin' that's about when I saw my Charlie boy marooned." *"Yep, Charlie here is my grandson. He just lost his memory, that's all. All he could say was, "Where am i?" and also, "Who am i?"" *"Poor Charlie mostly forgot how to speak. I've been teachin' him." *"I made sure he knew how to talk "hip." Like all the young hepcats talk." *"I was feelin' quite lonely here, what with bein' all alone." *"I'm glad my grandson came on home. I can't imagine life without him now." *"What? Oh, yes, Charlie. Time really does fly." *"What's that, now?" *"How do you tots know my Charlie boy?" *"That's right? Friends, you say? True buds, as it were?" *"My grandson...My Charlie boy...I blinked and he grew up on me." *"What? No. Stop right there." *"Your eyes say it all. I catch what yer throwin'" *"Charlie, my boy! What say you?" *"Do you wanna go back to your buddies?" *"Hmm...I don't much like the idea of my boy never rememberin' his buds." *"We need to get his rememberins back so he can decide what'll make him happiest." *"Lessee here... How about we try a bit o' shock therapy?" *"Sure! Oh, a little bit never hurt no one. It's a standard cure fer amnesia, really." *"Well, Charlie...I knew this day'd come. I wish you the best of luck, my boy." *"Our time together ended too soon, but I'll always treasure it." *"Please remember to come visit your grandpappy every now and again." *"Those're some good buddies you got. You take good care of 'em." *"Huh? Isn't that... Lizzy? that's my Lizzy girl!" *"Oh, Lizzy! My sweet granddaughter! I'm so happy to see you again!" *"Wait...It WAS Lizzy, wasn't it?" *"Or are you Britt? Stacy? no, Danielle! Anna? No, Corrine... Darcy?" *"Didja see? my sweet Bernadette went off to Dimble Wood." *"Huh? Oh, maybe it wasn't Bernadette..." *"Was it Scarlet? Harriet... Juliet...Juliette?" *"Julietta?" *"Amber?" *"Tabitha?" *"Pauline?" *"Julietta?" Trivia *Kuzzle's name is based on the word puzzle, with the first word of his name being a K instead of a P, due to him being a Koopa. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario & Luigi characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story